Niklas-273 'Headhunter'
Niklas, (or Niklas-273; also ‘Headhunter’) is a defective Auxiliary Russian Mandate Order Regiment (ARMOR) Super soldier with ties to both the Russian Infantry Force and Logistics Enactment Division (RIFLED) and Project VETERAN. Background Early Life, (pre-ARMOR Program) Niklas was born originally in 1963 in some city in the country known as Russia this modern day to an assumed poor farmer family during the rule of the Soviet Union in Russia. While Niklas had a brief childhood with his family, all of his memories are faded—due to having a newly developed sociopathic mindset due to going defective. Aging to the age of eight, Niklas was abducted by the Russian Military Intelligence known as: the Logistics Enactment Division, Section IV (LEDS-IV). Early Life, (ARMOR Program) Being abducted into the Auxiliary Russian Mandate Order Regiment (ARMOR) program, Niklas was taken from his parents care and relocated to a Logistics Enactment Division Section IV bunker somewhere into the forest off the distance of the Russian city: St. Petersburg. Along with one thousand other abducted children, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republic directed the Logistic heads of the Russian Mandate Order Regiment to train Niklas alongside the entire regiment to be trained in many combat styles ranging from hand-to-hand to marksmanship. As most of the abductees were chosen because of superior mental or physical attributes when compared to others at the same age, Niklas had increased strength, endurance, as well as durability—being able to lift an approximate 105 lbs at his age, was almost impossible to tire out, and had the durability of high aluminum-graded steel. Perfecting his physical capabilities, Niklas proved to be a vital asset to the ARMOR program in terms of a Grenadier—and with his found physical skills and physical perfection; Niklas successfully was made a Grenadier of a high-end squadron in the ARMOR program. Telesnyy Team/Universal Platoon At the age of fifteen, Niklas along with his squadron designated as ‘Telesnyy Team’, was deployed into special operations pertaining to strike operations. Successfully dominating on the battlefield for two hundred and twelve operations; Telesnyy Team was chosen for genetic enhancements. Being physically updated to be five times stronger than the average human, seven times faster than the average human, four times more durable than the average human, and 1.5 times more intelligent than the average human—Niklas was among the four survivors of the original thirteen candidates in his squadron. Continuing the genetic enhancement program, Niklas’s bones were made near unbreakable—and were given special augmentations of enhanced strength, endurance, and durability. With these special augmentations, Niklas was then eight times stronger than the average human, four times more endurable than the average human, and six times more durable than the average human. Later being relocated to a platoon under the name of: ‘Universal Platoon’, Niklas was made a Warrant Officer in RIFLED, as well as the Russian Military—becoming an officer Universal Platoon as he was deployed in four hundred-fifty-two more special operations while he was around the age of nineteen. He was commonly deployed within countries of the enemies of the USSR; destroying objectives which could have proved to be annoyances to the USSR during times of war. Later Life, (Project VETERAN) At the year of 1991, the Union of Soviet Socialist Russia fell—many deployments of the ARMOR program being restricted as LEDS-IV fell under a detachment division of the RIFLED Military. During the time that LEDS-IV became a detachment of RIFLED; Niklas was re-designated along with a squadron of ‘Universal Platoon’, along with detachments of ‘Majestic’, ‘Shadow’, and ‘Crimson Platoon’ were re-designated to another program under the name of Project VETERAN, (Versatile Exoatmospheric Team and Enactment Russian Auxiliary Nationalization). Becoming the explosives specialist of ‘Alpha-Beta Squad’, Niklas worked alongside Makarov-083, (his CO) aboard the RIFLED Incandescent Night star-cruiser. Working alongside three other teams, LED deployed Project VETERAN unto war conditions on behalf of Russia—which became the world debut of the ARMOR program, allowing every country in the world to realize the operatives that Russia had in their disposal. The Insurrection/VETERAN Insurrection Opposing different nationalities during war scenarios, Project VETERAN had successfully forced other countries into treaties with the nation of Russia—alongside helping the country of Russia and the Russian Federation to strive towards the pursuit of world domination along with peace. Although these plans weren’t approved by local militia groups within the Russian Federation; slowly—the Russian Insurrection began to form. The Insurrection killed Russian controlled cities, spreading mass genocide as the Insurrection slowly spread to separate countries to convince governments to start war with the Russian Government. Heading to destroy the Insurrection, Project VETERAN was redirected to eliminate all resistance at any cost—heading to keep the peace treaties at bay to slow genocide. Soon, Project VETERAN began to bring their enemies to their knees; destroying the leadership of the rebellion as soon the Insurrection began to fall. But alongside the resistance, Project VETERAN began to suffer from its own insurrection—many of the ARMOR Super soldiers growing rouge as they saw their actions similar to the actions of the Insurrection. During the events of one Insurrection operation, Niklas was severely injured by twelve armor-piercing rounds to the throat at close range—forcing him a leave of his injuries. This event also caused Niklas to go permanently mute; incapable of communicating with anyone (unless they can decipher growls and snarls). The only one who has a slight idea of what Niklas is saying through his growls is Vadam, who could decipher bits of what the soldier is saying through the common expressions Niklas usually used. Project REFORMATION Later, many units inside of Project VETERAN planned a large scale insurrection, killing many members aboard the RIFLED Incandescent Night along with fellow ARMOR Super soldiers; Niklas being one of the few un-defective as he was later tasked with the elimination of his traitorous peers, becoming a member of Project REFORMATION. Being tasked alongsideVadam-083, Urkivosik-078 and Kolin-079, Vadam and Company successfully brought down the rogue units—but later came across the original members of the Teen Titans in the United States. The Titan’s originally saw the REFORMATION as the hostilities and the VETERAN Insurrection as allies—as the Titan’s and the VETERAN Insurrection then opposed the REFORMATION faction. After hours of combat, the REFORMATION finally got through to the Titan’s, informing them that their allies were insurrectionists seeking to destroy the country of Russia. Finally, Project REFORMATION was capable to apprehend and eliminate the VETERAN Insurrection, returning to the newly assembled RIFLED Incandescent Night II star-cruiser vessel as he began his return along with the members of Project REFORMATION to the country of Russia. Over the Atlantic Ocean, both Niklas-273 and Urkivosik-078 betrayed the project, Urkivosik killing her brother: Kolin as both Niklas and Urkivosik escaped from the RIFLED Incandescent Night II vessel back to the American continent. Brothers During the crash-landing of the RIFLED Incandescent Night II, Niklas alongside Urkivosik survived the impact, parting ways afterwards. Finding Vadam injured by the rogue unit of Urkivosik at Moscow, Niklas headed to kill the female soldier, succeeding in around a minute and a half as he then stole her equipment. He left Vadam alive, for the fact that he knew that the Super soldier was armed with a Bio-signal; and the Russian Military would be alerted by his death. Eventually, the three un-defective soldiers were tracked down and killed by Niklas—as the rouge unit stole their equipment; leaving Niklas and Vadam the only two alive; both against each other to kill either the rogue, or loyal soldier. Soon, Niklas escaped the spotlight of the Russian Military attention—allowing him to do as he pleased without any backlash from the military. After decades of searching, Niklas was officially listed as MIA—Vadam becoming the only supposed survivor of the ARMOR program. History with the Teen Titans Niklas has a long and strenuous history with the Teen Titans, as he used to be considered allies before he nearly killed many Russian Emplacements—considering them as hostile. After the Titan’s considered truce with the loyal soldier of Vadam, the company and the Super soldier were on the trail of the rogue unit—many close encounters to where either the Titan’s and Vadam could have been killed—or the looming rogue agent would meet his defeat. TBW… Powers and Abilities While Niklas is no superhuman himself, he has considerable strength, speed, durability, and intelligence considering the fact that he is heavily augmented unlike any other augmentation program recorded in military history. Niklas is fully capable of lifting up to twenty to twenty-four tons, run at speeds of eighty-seven miles per hour, survive explosions in bare skin, and has the intelligence of around two high university professors. Having been trained for decades of his life; (starting from his childhood) combining his augmentations and experience make Niklas an extremely dangerous opponent; both for superhuman’s and especially for average humans. ] Along with his ARMOR Mk. VII AW/DS Enhancement-Armor System Prototype, (having Servo’s joints and multiple other features which boost up his abilities to their maximum) makes Niklas exponentially more dangerous to face—multiplying his already enhanced abilities by an estimated times eight. By far, the only opponent known to face Niklas and nearly escape the death which would surely come is Vadam-083, who successfully escaped Niklas many times before on the brink of death. Intimidation: Standing at 8”, being heavily musculed for his size, and having been trained far more than any Special Operations force, Niklas can be intimidating for even his closest of allies—installing fear into the hearts of his opponents—even with Vadam. Master Acrobat: Niklas was enhanced with augmentations which enable him shift somewhat comfortably into any acrobatic or gymnastic stance without few muscle strains. Along with his armor system, Niklas easily becomes one acrobat’s in the world—despite the armors bulkiness. Peak Conditioning: Having been trained for decades through Special Operation’s Training, (alongside other intense forms of training) Niklas easily becomes one of the pinnacles of physical ability. His physical characteristics, (along with high-level augmentations) make Niklas around eight-ten times greater than any Olympic-level athlete, besting any other superhuman easily with such ability. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are as perfect as almost any other superhuman can get—continuing to improve his physical capabilities even to this day. *''Peak Strength:'' Having been chosen for his genetically enhanced strength alone, Vadam was specially augmented to be five times stronger than the average Olympian athlete. Along with the addition of his suit, he can win any strength demanding situation. *''Peak Reflexes:'' Niklas can easily sense firearm fire, and has always had the reflexes to dodge these projectiles—dodging even an anti-material round fired from a sniper rifle from far range, and has even dodged the pellets of a shotgun around two-three feet away. Along with the addition of his suit, he can almost win any reflex demanding situation. *''Peak Speed:'' Niklas can easily keep pace with a speeding car, his top speed being 87 miles per hour without the aid of his suit. Along with the addition of his suit, he can almost win any speed demanding situation. *''Peak Endurance:'' Niklas has easily shrugged off runs around 210 miles long without any sort of fatigue, (as he was chosen for his Endurance as well). Niklas also has been known to go for years without rest, and has done before. With special augmentations, it is nigh impossible to tire Niklas out without competing with a clone of himself. Along with the addition of his suit, he can win any endurance demanding situation. *''Peak Agility:'' Niklas has proven to have peak agility after being genetically augmented, becoming capable of scaling a city with ease. Along with the addition of his suit, he can almost win any agility demanding situation. *''Peak Durability:'' Niklas has easily shrugged off explosions from feet away, (without the aid of his suit) as he has also survived a number of anti-material rounds to major arteries, (surviving 12 armor-piercing rounds to the throat). Along with the addition of his suit, he can win any durability demanding situation. *''Peak Hand-to-Hand Combat:'' Niklas, have being trained with combat for decades is a force to reckon with in close quarters—as he has been known to best even the greatest martial arts masters around the globe since a young age. Along with neural enhancements, Niklas can quickly learn from his opponents and memorize tactics he has not yet learned. *''Expert Marksman:'' Niklas has shown to have extraordinary talent with marksmanship, having been trained with even the highest caliber of rifle; never missing a mark without any un-natural reason. Alongside his augmentations, Niklas has shown to never miss a mark from an approximate ¾ to a full mile. *''Explosives Expert:'' Niklas was trained to be a Grenadier since a young age, having learned almost every type of explosive and how to handle them. Niklas can easily make use of any explosive device on the battlefield, even if it is something as minor as a small canister of propane. Light-Bending Module: Niklas, (with this stolen piece of equipment) has the ability to disappear in thin-air; making him invisible for periods of time. However, the full effect only functions when the users movement is kept to a minimum; as running around as opposed to walking can dampen the effects and consume energy a lot faster. Sprinting Module: Niklas, (with his stolen piece of equipment) has the ability to increase his running speed by 1.5x, making him capable of running at speeds of: 130.5 miles per hour. However, this ability is limited to the strength of the armors servo's joints; and constant use can shut down the module temporally. Time Module: Niklas, (with this stolen piece of equipment) can pause, slow, and fasten time depending on what the user prefers. The Time Module also has the ability to bring past and future versions of the user. But this is the most limited piece of equipment; as the equipment technically does not slow/fasten time, as everyone still moves at a constant speed, but everyone views it at a faster angle. Also, if a past version of Niklas is killed; it affects him in some way, either he looses equipment or physical/mental pieces are impaired, or he may even die. This means that Niklas limits his use to this equipment. Healing Module: Niklas, (with this stolen piece of equipment) can heal himself from any injury, no matter the intensity for a few seconds of time. However, anyone within the field of his equipment is healed as well; meaning he must use it in secluded environments. It also has a long recharging time, taking around 6-7 hours before it can be used again. Trivia *I do not claim to own any content, as the rights strictly belong to Microsoft, 343 Industries, and Rooster Teeth. I will never claim that I own these pictures. *Niklas is a permanent mute, since he was shot in the throat twelve times with armor-piercing rounds from close range. *Niklas is known to collect the heads of his deceased opponents, and write in their blood: ‘Remember your sins’; mounting the heads onto shrapnel spikes his creates near the body. This has earned him the title of ‘Headhunter’, as he was previously part of a Spec Ops Team designated with the same name. *Niklas’s theme is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsKK3X9-5B8 Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male